Fox McCloud (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Fox McCloud is an anthropomorphic red fox and the main protagonist of the Star Fox series, who sometimes literally goes by the name of Star Fox, especially by his many enemies. He is additionally a pilot, combatant, adventurer, and the leader of the Star Fox team. Fox is the son of James McCloud, who edified him throughout his childhood to never give up. Fox McCloud was a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy when he heard the news that his father, James McCloud, had met a violent end at the hands of the twisted genius, Andross. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape. Only James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged Arwing. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox Team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox Team. For a price, Star Fox will fight against any threat to the Cornerian star system. Although it may appear that the Star Fox Team is motivated only by financial gain, it will only accept missions that serve to uphold justice. Statistics Tier: At least 8-C, High 8-C | 7-A, 5-B to High 4-C Name: Fox McCloud Origin: Star Fox Gender: Male Age: 30 years old in Command Classification: Red Fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Canine Physiology, Human Physiology, Leadership Empowerment, Martial Arts (As seen in Star Fox Adventures and noted here), Combination Attacks, Counter, Enhanced Agility, Weapon Mastery, Ranged Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Accuracy, Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Swordsmanship and Enhanced Staff Proficiency (Can use a variety of firearms and easily combat with a sword as well as Krystal's Staff), Vehicular Mastery, Vehicle Intuition and Aviation Intuition (Has mastered piloting different kinds of Arwings, Landmasters, the Blue Marine, the Gyrowing, and Sharpclaw Speeders), Energy Projection with weapons such as his Blaster, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Barriers, Shapeshifting and Disguise Mastery (Can make himself look like a SharpClaw using the SharpClaw Disguise), Enhanced Eyesight with the Hi-Def Display Device, Invisibility with the Stealth Suit, Information Analysis with the P.D.A, Explosion Manipulation with weapons such as Grenades, temporary Flight and Jet Pack Proficiency with the Booster Pack, Homing Attack with weapons such as the Homing Launcher, Vehicle Creation, Projectile Body, Fire Manipulation, Fire Attacks, Fire Generation and Fire Infusion (Via Fire Fox), Deflection with Reflector, Flash Step (Via Fox Illusion) | Flight, Superhuman Speed, Energy Manipulation (Via laser cannons), Gravity Technology (Via G-Diffusion), Explosion Manipulation (Can shoot smart bombs), Forcefield Creation (Can make barrel rolls making a shield), Transformation (Arwing can transform into a Walker for ground mobility and combat. Landmaster can transform into the Gravmaster for aerial combat) Attack Potency: At least Building level by himself and with weak weapons (Overpowered an 8 meter tall saurian with Krystal´s staff, comparable to those that can harm him), Large Building level with his best/strongest weapons | Mountain level (Can beat mountain-sized foes with the Landmaster), Planet level (Defeated various bosses that can destroy whole planets) to Large Star level (Fought against Andross who can make powerful black hole bombs which are calculated at this level) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Wolf who can go so fast that he disappears from sight, he is comparable to the speed of Landmasters which can go at speeds of 207 km/h, and ran 200 meters in around 5 seconds) with High Hypersonic reactions (Saved a kid from an explosion and still managed to get out of the way by outpacing it). Massively Hypersonic to FTL (Blitzes two armored guards, dodged blaster fire from security bots and reacted to ships/aparoids of this speed. Hit flying aparoids while on a ship this fast. Outran Wolfen's fire) | Subsonic travel speed (With Landmaster), Massively Hypersonic (Easily tagged ships of this speed) to FTL (Flied through black holes. Can fly this fast at warp speed. to different planets in the entire Lylat System in seconds.), Massively FTL (Flied across some of the Lylat System) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived great falls, being squashed by the 8-meter tall Saurian, and an Aparoid around this size), higher with barriers and reflectors | Mountain level, Planet level to Large Star level (Endured hits from Andross and other various bosses) Stamina: High (Can fight dozens of enemies, traverse across tough terrain, and fight tough bosses in a short timespan and be fine stamina-wise) Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with weapons | Hundreds of meters with the cannons and the smart bombs (Arwing). Hundreds of yards (Landmaster) Standard Equipment: Blaster, Sniper Rifle, Homing Launcher, Grenade, Gatling Gun, Machine Gun, Krystal's Staff, Smart Bomb, Barrier, Spy Eye, Demon Launcher, Laser, Booster Pack, Demon Sniper Rifle, etc. | T&B-H1 Laser cannons with homing charged shots and plasma customization, Smart Bomb launcher, Missile launchers Intelligence: High (Is an experienced and skilled fighter, strategist and pilot) Weaknesses: Barriers have a 30-second time limit | If the ailerons are damaged, the Arwing will start to lose altitude and the pilot will have a hard time maintaining it's aerial position. Landmaster is a lot less mobile compared to the Arwing. Key: Base | Vehicles Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4